Placing Bets
by 24AbbyS
Summary: Things are stirring up in Konoha. All the shinobi are placing bets on Konoha's Number One Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja. Why? What's going on? What are Tsunade and Sasuke up to? Why is everyone so excited? And why is Shino so mad? What's going on? What the frack is it with these questions! This is my very first Naruto fanfic, so no hate please! And enjoy!
1. Prologue: The Meeting

**Hey guys! 24AbbyS here with my very first Naruto fanfiction!**

**I know that it won't be the best or really good, but I tried. Enjoy!**

**And by the way, I DON'T OWN NARUTO! (I wish :P)**

**Please rate and review, favorite and/or follow if you want!**

**In addition, please don't be too harsh with flames! Thanks!**

**Anyway! I hope you like it! **

* * *

"OK, guys, the bets are final, right?" Sakura had announced. All the shinobi, even Konohamaru and Hanabi, were there. Only Hinata and Naruto weren't present; Hinata was still at home and Naruto was asleep. The shinobi were gathered at Ichiraku's.

"Yeah, and I'm totally gonna win!" Ino said.

"Bring it on, Ino-pig!"

"All right then, Billboard-Brow!"

"Guys," Lee interrupted. "This fight won't be very youthful."

Tenten smacked Lee on the back of the head. "Baka! Now I owe Neji money! I told you not to say youthful for a day! It's only been a few hours! Agh!" She sighed as she handed Neji the money. "Here." Neji smirked, feeling some sympathy for his teammate. He had an idea.

"Tenten, I'll treat you to lunch later. How's that sound?" Tenten's annoyed expression became joyful.

"OK!"

"Haha, I don't know if my sister or the dense baka will pull it off," Hanabi said.

"Haha! That is where you're wrong! I know Boss can do it!" Konohamaru shouted. "And you know if I win, you have to go on a date with me!"

"Oh no..."

"NO TAKEBACKS! Haha! It's final!"

"Fine." Hanabi rolled her eyes.

"Aww, seems like my stellar student's gonna grow up!" Ebisu said, wiping tears from his face. "Konohamaru's dating a fine young lady, and soon they'll be married and have fine kids-"

"I AM NOT DATING KONOHAMARU! It's just a bet!" Hanabi cried, irritated.

"Sure...'cause I know you totally don't have a crush on me." Konohamaru said sarcastically.

"You're weird, and I hate you," Hanabi said.

"Thanks, m'lady."

"Grr..."

'Hm...I think Naruto can do it. Otherwise, he will not get my treat of ramen.' Sai thought to himself.

"Haha, this seems fun! I sure hope we win, don't you think, father?" Ayame, the waitress at Ichiraku's had said to her father Teuchi. She and her father had also participated in the bet, for they thought Naruto and Hinata were a cute couple and that they could earn some bonus money if they won.

"Ahem." Kiba said. "I, for one, will become rich! Thanks to lazy boy over here. Haha, I totally think Shikamaru's right!"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "I'm not always right."

"But you probably will be this time." Temari and Kankuro replied to the lethargic genius.

"Humph. And I get money AND cookies, right?" Gaara said.

"Yeah, yeah, you will, sand boy." Gaara frowned as Kiba shrugged him off.

"Haha, and don't forget my chips! I WANT MY CHIPS!" Choji declared.

"You'll get them, Choji," Shikamaru sighed. "If you win the bet between Naruto and Hinata."

"I will! I will win and get my food!"

"Haha! This will make one juicy story!" Jiraiya said, pencil and paper ready. Neji frowned deeply and growled. A tick, like in the anime, formed on Tsunade's forehead.

"WILL YOU QUIT IT WITH YOUR PERVERTED BOOKS?! NARUTO AND HINATA ARE ONLY SIXTEEN! THEY AREN'T A MARRIED COUPLE!" Tsunade yelled. "At least, not yet..." She muttered. 'Come on, I set up and alliance with Sasuke. He agreed to do the convincing while I prepared the amusement park...The stakes are high...This is the gamble of a lifetime!' She thought.

"Thanks, Tsunade-sama." Neji said.

"No prob."

"Tsunade-sama, I hope you didn't bet all your life savings like that one time when we were watching Shikamaru and Temari play shogi." Shizune remarked, holding Ton-Ton.

"Yeah, We don't want you penniless." Iruka said.

"Haha, don't worry! I may have place a large amount of money for my bet, but I know I will win this time!"

"OK, Tsunade-sama." Shizune said, slightly smirking and rolling her eyes.

"Yup! I have confidence! This is the ultimate gamble!" Tsunade pumped her fist in the air.

"Haha, like Naruto or Hinata will ever be able to pull it off," Asuma sighed.

"I don't know, it might happen." Kurenai stated.

"I agree." Kakashi said, not looking up from his book.

"Hn." Sasuke said. "I actually think the dobe will be able to do it. He better be."

"Yeah. That Baka better not be messing things up, or he won't hear the end of it!" Sakura murmured.

"Hey, what's all this betting for?" Shino said. "I wasn't told of any of the sort."

"Kiba! You were supposed to tell Shino!" Ino yelled, slightly exasperated.

"Sorry! I forgot!"

"Why does everyone forget about me?!" Shino said with hostility. All the shinobi backed away from him and sweatdropped.

"I gotta go!" Ino said.

"I'm with Ino!" Sakura piped up.

"This is a bother. Let's go." Gaara stated flatly. Temari and Kankuro followed.

"All of us have a mission," Kakashi said as Kurenai, Gai, and Asuma disappeared in a swirl of clouds.

"See ya! I gotta write this story!" Jiraiya cheered.

"Oh no you won't!" Tsunade said, running off and chasing him. You could only feel sorry for the pervy sage. Poor Jiraiya.

"Hey, what's going on?" A voice said. It was Konoha's Number One Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja. All the shinobi began to surround him, preparing to speak.

'Time to set my plan into action,' Sasuke thought.

-Moments later-

"Agh! You are a dobe, dobe." Sasuke said with a sigh.

"What did you call me, Sasuke-teme?"

"Ok...You're the one who calls me teme, baka!" The onyx-eyed boy sighed, exasperated. "No wonder Sakura and Ino gave up on trying to give you advice. You're too dumb to understand it!"

"Oh come on! I'm not an idiot, right Kiba?"

"Uh...to be honest, I'll say you aren't right in the head-" Kiba said sheepishly and then smirked.

"AH! what about you, Shikamaru?"

"You are very troublesome, truthfully."

"Hm...Choji?"

"Wha-" Chunks of chips spewed out of his mouth as he munched down on food and ate without paying attention to the conversation.

Naruto sighed. "Shino?"

"Huh. I will agree."

"Yay! See? Shino agrees!"

"No." Shino said. "I agree with Sasuke."

"WHA? WHY?" Naruto had a horrified look.

"You don't get things quickly. You don't recognize things easily," Shino said, stressing the word, 'recognize.' "Remember when I saw you for the first time in two and a half years? You recognized everyone. Except me."

"Sheesh! That was a long time ago! Why don't you stop sulking and forget about it?!" Shino looked at him coldly in reply. "Fine! Sulk all you want! But I don't care!"

"Hey, I don't want anyone messing with my teammate! Right, Akamaru?" Kiba declared, with Akamaru barking in acknowledgement.

"Hey! It's not my fault!" Naruto yelled.

"Shut up, dobe! Everything right now is your fault! I missed training because of you and your problem! Kami-sama, you're such an idiot! Couldn't even solve this yourself, baka."

"What did you call me, Sasuke? It's not my fault, dattebayo!"

"Sure it isn't," Choji said, mouth full. "I missed my meal at the barbecue place because of this meeting."

"Well," Naruto muttered to himself. "That's good, since you are getting fatter every day-"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Choji said, growling. "I AM NOT FAT! I'M JUST BIG-BONED! WHAT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?!" An argument broke out, and all went awry. The ninja kept quarreling until Shikamaru used a shadow technique on them. The young men froze in place, petrified and not able to move. Shikamaru closed his eyes, sighed, and cleared his throat, grabbing their attention.

"Anyway," Shikamaru said. "We need to focus on the reason we gathered. And we all know why we're here."

"Because of Naruto." The shinobi all murmured.

"Any why does Naruto need us?" Shikamaru said.

"Because of the issue."

"And what exactly is the issue?"

"Hinata-chan."

"Correct. So we need ideas. Are there any?"

There was a complete and utter silence until a voice spoke up. "I have the perfect idea." Everyone looked to glance at Sasuke. He had an "I-am-a-genius" look and smirked slightly. He discussed it with them briefly, receiving nods of agreement in reply.

Shikamaru smiled once they finished. "So we have a plan."

A person in the group cleared his throat. Everyone turned to Shino, who was standing behind them. Even though you couldn't see his eyes, you could tell he had a piercing and slightly menacing glare. "So," he began, voice sounding threatening. "I guess I can't join in on listening to the plan?" Everyone's jaws dropped and they stared at him, quivering a bit in fear.

'He'll sulk all day if he wants,' Kiba thought.

* * *

**So there you have it! The first chapter of my story!**

**Hope it wasn't too terrible! **

**You might have even liked it! :)**

**But please rate and review!**

**Bye!**

**-24AbbyS**


	2. It All Started With A Bowl Of Ramen

**Hey guys! I am back with another chapter of Placing Bets !**

**I hope you guys like it, and I will be updating some more soon!**

**Thanks for all the support!**

**Sakura: **24AbbyS, you forgot To say the disclaimer!

**Me: **Oh yeah! I don't-

**Naruto:** 24AbbyS doesn't own me!

**Sasuke: **Dobe, you're not 24AbbyS.

**Naruto:** Be quiet, teme!

**Sakura: **Just read the story!

* * *

"Haha, thanks Ayame! I was starving!" A blond haired boy with sapphire blue eyes said eagerly. Ayame smiled.

"Well, Naruto, just remember that you're always welcome to Ichiraku's if you're hungry!" She said cheerfully. Naruto smiled his signature grin, laughing.

"OK, I'll remember that!" He reached for a pair of chopsticks until he heard a familiar voice from nearby. Naruto scratched his head and put down his chopsticks. "Hold on, be right back, Ayame!" He dashed from his chair and searched for where the voice was coming from. And sure enough, he found what, or actually who, he was searching for. Hiding behind a tree was a girl with short navy blue hair and light, pale lavender eyes. she also wore a loose cream and lavender (like her eyes, you could say,) colored jacket and was standing with slightly red cheeks. Naruto smiled. It was his great friend and companion, Hinata Hyuga. "Oh hey Hinata! Whatcha' doing back here?"

Hinata's cheeks flushed and she tried her best not to stammer, but she failed miserably.

"Oh..uh..ano...mm...I-I-I was..."

"You were what?"

"I-I was..ano...j-just h-hanging out u-under this t-t-tree! J-just catching s-some s-s-shade! T-that's all!"

"Are you sure you weren't just following me?" Naruto said, grinning.

Hinata's face turned bright red. "Wha-"

Thankfully, Naruto saved her some trouble and was just joking. He laughed and replied, "Haha, I'm kidding! Don't worry!" Hinata laughed awkwardly.

"Oh...OK."

"Anyway, I was just about to eat my bowl of ramen! You can join me! My treat, don't worry!"

"R-really?" She replied, blushing madly. Naruto grinned once again (oh how she loved that grin of his) and nodded.

"Come on, I'll take you there!" He said, grabbing her wrist and leading her to Ichiraku's. Hinata followed, trying her hardest not to faint.

"Hey Ayame! I'm back! I hope my ramen's not too cold yet!" Naruto sat back down, with Hinata taking a seat next to him.

"OK," Ayame said cheerfully, "What can I get for your girlfriend?"

"Oh no! " Hinata said, her cheeks turning pink. She waved her hands as she said, "We're just friends! That's all!"

"Hinata's right, Ayame." Naruto said with a laugh.

"Oh, I see!" Ayame smiled. "Just friends...totally!" She smirked.

"Yes," Naruto said. "Just friends."

Ayame rolled her eyes and turned to Naruto's ...girl friend. "What can I get for you, um..Hinata?"

"I'll take miso pork, please."

"OK! Got it! Funny thing is, Naruto ordered the same thing!" She grinned and winked as she went off to the kitchen.

"Hey, Hinata, do you eat here a lot?" Naruto asked.

"I-I guess. I mean, sometimes after missions, Kiba, Shino, and I go here to eat since there really isn't any other place to eat. I-it's not too bad here either; the ramen is delicious." Hinata sighed. 'Whew, that's the longest thing I've said to Naruto so far without faltering too much!' She thought to herself.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Ichiraku's is the best. But..." His voice became a low whisper. "I bet you'd make better ramen. I mean, every dish and snack you make is simply delicious! But don't say a word...Shh! I'll just say it's a secret between you and me." Hinata's face became a faint crimson. However, Naruto didn't seem to notice. "Oh yeah! Remember what I told you that one day when we searched for that thief?" I'd never thought I'd be eating my face for breakfast, but man, was that delicious!"

"T-Thank you..." Hinata said quietly. She remember what Naruto had said on that day...

* * *

-Flashback-

"Well, Naruto, you shouldn't be complaining about this mission on an empty stomach, so you should eat up!" Kiba suggested. They were on their way to the Land of Stone to catch a petty thief, and Naruto had been ranting about how the mission that was assigned to them was totally lame.

"Oh well," Naruto sighed as he held the rice ball (made by Hinata) that suspiciously looked a lot like him. (I wonder why) "I never thought that I had to be eating my face for breakfast." He closed his eyes and took a bite. Naruto gasped. "Wow, Hinata! That was delicious! I'm serious, you're going to make someone one heck of a wife!" Hinata's face turned a deep crimson.

One heck of a wife...?!

* * *

-Flashback End-

Hinata hadn't noticed her face was almost like a tomato.

"Hey, Hinata, you sick?" Naruto felt her forehead, making her crimson face even more prominent. You could say it was like a stop light, or a stop sign, I guess. "Don't worry, I bet the ramen will make you all better! Believe it! Hope your tomato-red face will die down soon! I'm worried that Sasuke might run towards you, since the teme loves tomatoes. Haha, I'm kidding, or am I? But there's no need to worry, I guess. if that does happen, then I got your back!" Hinata nodded in reply, the corners of her mouth twitching upwards.

A few minutes later, Ayame came with a steaming hot bowl of ramen. "Here you go! Enjoy!" Hinata thanked her and grabbed a pair of chopsticks. She broke them apart and was about to eat until she noticed Naruto hadn't eaten yet.

"N-Naruto, why haven't you eaten?" She asked.

"I haven't started eating yet because I was waiting for you so we could have a race!"

"But t-that's not fair! Mine is still hot!"

"Haha, but mine's a little less delicious when it's cold!"

Hinata smiled, blushing slightly. It was one of the longest times she was with Naruto (not including missions) without fainting! "Ok! R-Ready?"

"Ready! Three! Two! One! Go!"

-Moments later-

"DONE!" Hinata said first, her bowl empty.

"Done...Aw man!" Naruto said. "Guess I lost! But I'm not surprised. I remember when we had that contest, and you ate 46 whole bowls of ramen! But good job anyway. One day, we'll have a rematch, got it?" Hinata smiled and nodded in agreement. Naruto pulled out his frog wallet and pulled out some money. "Thanks, Ayame!" He called.

"Nice wallet," Hinata complimented. "It's so cute!"

Naruto smiled sheepishly. "Its name is Gama-chan!" Hinata giggled at the name. Naruto laughed. "Haha, you're like the first person who ever said that! But thanks!" Ayame came humming a short tune as she collected the bowls. "Keep the change!"

"Come back anytime!" She said, grinning. "And your girlfriend's always welcome!" Both blushed and avoided looking at one another for a few moments.

Naruto and Hinata walked along the streets of Konoha soon after. Naruto clasped his hands behind his back as Hinata looked around, admiring the scenery and the sight of people being joyful and convivial. Naruto cleared his throat, catching Hinata's attention. "Hey Hinata..." He began.

"Y-Yes?"

"I heard that the carnival that comes every year is here again!" He said. "Wanna come?"

* * *

**TA-DA! There's the second chappie!**

**Hope you enjoyed reading it!**

**Sorry, I know, it's shorter that the first chapter. :)**

**Please rate/review, and favorite/follow!**

**Carpe Diem!**

**Peace out!**

**The story will be updated soon!**

**Bye!**


	3. Hinata's Dream Come True

**Hello Everybody!**

**Haha, since today I feel like doing so, I'd like to give you guys another chapter! Yay!**

**Hope you guys like it! Please rate, review, favorite, and follow!**

**And, right now, I think everyone isn't here yet...They're probably busy. So I'll say it myself!**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO! BELIEVE IT!**

**Some where in Konoha...**

**Naruto: **Weird...I just felt an odd feeling...It's like someone said my catchphrase...Believe it!

**Sasuke:** Dobe. You're imagining things.

**Naruto: **I guess you're right. *shrugs and heads to Ichiraku's with Sasuke*

* * *

Hinata tried to hide her rosy cheeks and kept herself from fainting. "Why yes! I-I'd love to!" She replied, not looking at him and playing with her index fingers.

"Well, let's go!" Naruto began to run off. " Come on! What are you waiting for?" He said with another grin. Hinata sighed happily and ran after him.

-Five minutes later-

"All right! We are here!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs. He and Hinata fell in line.  
"T-That's great!" Hinata said, her voice barely audible. In fact, it wasn't even audible due to all the commotion from everyone in line.  
"Haha, I think you're gonna have to be louder if you want to be heard, believe it!" Naruto replied jokingly. Hinata nodded and blushed.  
"Hai. I'll try!" After waiting in line for a couple minutes, Naruto made it to the ticket booth.  
"Two tickets please!" He gave out the exact amount of money as he thanked the man at the booth and took the tickets. The two walked in, taking in everything they saw. Children were laughing as they chased each other, adults smiling and chatting, friends trying to win prizes at carnival, people eating ice cream and pretzels, and people riding on roller coasters and merry-go-rounds. "OK Hinata, what should we do first?"  
"I-I don't know..I-it's up to you." She said, playing with get forefingers again.  
"Ok...How about play a couple of games then?"  
"O-OK. Sounds good!"  
"All right...let's try this game!" They walked up to a stand near them. "Since I picked the game, you can pick what prize I'll aim for!"  
Hinata scanned the shelves. There were teddy bears, hats, stuffed toy sharks, dogs, cats- but none seemed to catch her eye. However, in the corner of the highest shelf, she saw and adorable creamish- beige-ish stuffed rabbit. Naruto noticed what she was looking for.  
"Cool! Guess you've decided!" He said, smiling. He turned to the man at the stand. " How do you get that rabbit up there?"  
The man smiled brightly and replied, "Just knock down all these bottles and you win!" Naruto nodded and looked at the game. There were three sets of three bottles stacked in a small pyramid. 'Sounds easy,' he thought. 'I think I can do this!' He took the three baseballs that were handed to him. He threw the first one. BAM! All three bottles fell over. He threw the second. CLACK! The bottles were knocked down. He threw the last. Two went down easily until the third was spinning in place. 'Come on!' He thought. Hinata watched, cheering Naruto on. He crossed is fingers until..CLICK! The last bottle toppled over.  
"YEAH! ALL RIGHT!" Naruto said.  
"G-Good job!" Hinata said. Naruto grinned and gave her a thumbs up.  
"Well, congrats! Here's the rabbit, as I said!" The man handed it to Naruto, who gave it to Hinata.  
"Haha, thanks!" Naruto said to the man. "Hey, Hinata! Here you go!"  
"Thanks," she said happily. "But you didn't have to-"  
"Come on! It's all right! OK, let's play one more!"  
"OK!"  
"You can pick! If you want."  
"Um...how about...that one!" She pointed to the one five meters away from them.  
"All right!" Naruto and Hinata walked over. "You want to give it a go?"  
"O-OK!" Naruto called for the young woman at the stand.  
"Who's playing then?" The woman asked politely.  
"M-Me," Hinata replied.  
"OK dear, I'll give you ten darts! Hit two balloons, you get a lollipop! Hit three, you get a small prize! Pop five, pick a medium prize. But, hit ten balloons and pop them, you get a major prize from that there shelf! Got it?"  
"Hai!" Hinata grabbed the first dart and threw it. She popped one balloon. Moments later, she threw five darts and popped five balloons in total.  
"All right Hinata! You're on fire!" Hinata blushed slightly as she threw the rest. POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! She hit five more.  
"My," the woman said." You've got good aim. Go on, pick a prize!" Hinata looked around until she saw a sleeping hat. 'Naruto would like that, right?' She thought.  
"I-I'll take the sleeping hat, please."  
"OK! Here ya go!"  
"Thanks!" Naruto and Hinata walked off.  
"Haha, good job! Ten in a row! High five!" Naruto said, holding up his hand. Hinata high fived it. She then handed Naruto the sleeping hat.  
"Here, i-it's for you," she said.  
"Really? Thanks! Haha, I do need a replacement for my old torn one! Have you been spying on me? How'd you know?" Hinata was too shy to answer, so she just acted like it was a rhetorical question. "Anyway, I'll be sure to wear it every night! Haha, that reminds me of the good old days..." He pondered about the times when Iruka was his teacher and Sasuke hadn't left (though he did return to the Hidden Leaf Village about a month ago), the Chunin Exams, their search for the Bikochu beetle...Oh. that reminded him. He noted that one night he saw the beautiful girl at the waterfall during his search for the Bikochu beetle with Hinata, Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru...He stopped his train of thought and went back to reality. Hinata looked at him questioningly since Naruto had been staring into the distance for about three minutes. "Oh sorry! I was just...reminiscing about the past! That's all!" Naruto said quickly, answering the question she was about to ask. Hinata nodded as he put it on seconds later, smiling broadly.  
"Y-you k-know, you don't h-have to." Hinata cursed herself for stuttering.  
"No! I will! Believe it!" He answered, giving a toothy grin. " Hey, wanna ride on a roller coaster?"  
"OK!"  
"Let's go! As you know, I have been riding these since I was a child! So, I'm like a thrill seeker. Yup! No fear of these little things!" To be honest, the roller coaster looked monstrously treacherous.  
"Whatever you say!" The line was a bit long, but they made it shortly.  
"Hinata, if you get scared, just hold on to me, got it?"  
Hinata blushed as she nodded.

* * *

-Minutes later-

However, it wasn't Hinata that was scared, it was Naruto. "Haha," Hinata laughed. "Thrill seeker, huh?"  
"Yeah! I wasn't scared at all!"  
"Really?" She laughed as she pointed at the picture taken during the ride.  
"Ha! I wasn't scared! They just took the picture when I wasn't looking! See? I know you knew there was a camera! I just didn't see it!" Naruto and Hinata looked at the photo again. Hinata was smiling, but Naruto looked as if he'd seen a ghost.  
"Whatever you say!" Hinata laughed. She bought two copies of the picture and handed one to Naruto. "Here. We'll both have one...for memories!"  
"Thanks! I'll keep it at home. Though if Sasuke or Sakura or anyone were to see it, I'll be done for!" Hinata giggled. Suddenly, a grumbling was heard. "Woah! What was that?!" Naruto said. The grumbling came up again. "Oh! It's just me! Haha! Wanna grab a snack? The food court is nearby!" They got to the food court soon after, and were looking around, wondering where to eat. "Want hot dogs? There's a stand over there!"  
"No thanks, but I think there's a ramen stand there, too." Hinata said. "You want to go there?"  
"Nah...I wont betray Ichiraku's! OH look! There's a bakery there! Maybe we can get some cinnamon buns! They are your favorite, right?"  
"H-h-how d-did you know-"  
"Uh...just a hunch, I guess. But come on! Don't worry! I'll pay!"  
"Are you sure?"  
"One hundred percent! Besides, I've got this!" He exclaimed as he pulled out his frog wallet. Hinata laughed as Naruto burst out laughing as well.  
Several minutes later, the found a table to sit at an began eating the cinnamon buns. Naruto had ordered a dozen of them. Hinata and Naruto soon found a table in the crowded food court and sat down. He quickly ate four cinnamon buns until he stopped and looked at Hinata, who was watching him and smiling. "Oh! So sorry Hinata! I was...well, I guess hunger took over me! Haha, you can have the rest! Sorry!"  
"Oh! It's OK! I-I'm fine!"  
"Come on! I'm OK, eat it! It's all good!" Naruto closed his eyes and beamed.  
"O-OK. If you say so." Much to Naruto's surprise, Hinata ate the eight other cinnamon buns in a blink of an eye. He stared. "Uh...A-anything wrong, Naruto?"  
Naruto quickly blinked and looked away. "Uh nothing! Nothing at all!"  
"Just making sure!" She blushed slightly.  
"Well, want to ride on the Konoha River Rapids? I think that's what they called it. We passed by it earlier! It's not too far, I believe!"  
"Sure. Let's go!"

And so, the two headed off.

* * *

**Haha, as you may have noticed, my endings aren't pretty good.**

**In fact, they are quite bad...I'm sorry! :(**

**I will try to improve upon my endings! BELIEVE IT!**

**And, I know I've been updating like a speed demon lately. Haha, don't worry. It'll kinda slow down after this.**

**Probably a week's time from now on? :)**

**Thanks for all the support!**

**Favorite, follow, review, and rate! If you want!**

**If you do so, you get a virtual cookie!**

**Gaara: **I need to set up a Fanfiction account...I want cookies.

**Me: **You do? I'll give you one right now! *Hands cookie to Gaara*

**Gaara:** Ha! Yes!

**Me: **Carpe Diem!


	4. Trouble with the Bull at the Carnival

**Hey guys! I am back once again to introduce another chapter to Placing Bets!**

**Yay! *applause soundtrack* Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed my story so far.**

**I've been working really hard on trying to make this good!  
**

**Please rate and review! Follow and fave if you like!**

**Thanks for everything!**

**Naruto: **And 24AbbyS doesn't own me, dattebayo!

**Me: **Yup. Naruto doesn't belong to me in anyway. And sorry for Sai's potty mouth.

* * *

They were nearing the ride entrance until they heard a loud voice. "HEY! If it isn't the Hyuga freak! Wonder what she's doing here?" Hinata turned around. Behind her was a group of bullies. They were tall and quite muscular, and they looked quite intimidating. She vaguely remembered them. They were her and Naruto's fellow classmates at the Academy long ago, however, due to the fact they always failed the Chunin exams, they were held back many times. The people in the gang were much older than her because of that. 'They always made fun of me and called me a freak. But Naruto was always there to try and help me, even though I was considered a failure and disgrace by my family...' Hinata thought. 'Probably...they bullied me because they're jealous. They took years to pass the Chunin exams!' One of the bullies spoke up. "Long time, no see! You haven't changed, have you? After all these years, you've never been anything but a freak and a failure!" He turned to his companions. "She still probably thinks she's so cool, huh? She reminds me if that Neji! He's so arrogant, thinking he's better than everybody else! You're like him, aren't you, freak?!"  
"No! I-I-I'm not like him at all! N-not one bit!" Hinata said, avoiding the bully's- possibly he was the leader-gaze. She sighed sadly. 'Come on, you can beat them, Hinata! Don't be weak...especially not in front of Naruto!'  
The leader laughed in a taunting manner. "Oh yeah! You didn't apologize for bumping into me that one day when we were still at the Academy!"  
Hinata mustered her strength and bravery to give a reply that wouldn't show fear. "W-well, I am so sorry!" She replied sarcastically." The bully gasped but quickly regained his composure. Surprisingly, Hinata continued. "And, by the way, I'll take being a freak as a compliment! Because...Maybe I'm just freakishly smarter than you guys! You have taken years just to pass the Chunin exams! So, who has been the failure so far?" She finished her brave and courageous oration, looking surprised at what she had said. She had snapped at someone for like the first time! Even Naruto stared, taken aback. The leader was obviously surprised as well. But suddenly, he snickered and nodded towards his posse as he shoved her. Hinata tried to keep her ground, but he was much older and was probably stronger than she was. Hinata squeaked as she fell onto the ground. Few people around them stopped to watch.  
"Your apologies aren't good enough, Hyuga freak! Am I right, my friends? Aren't I, Oushi Takase, right?" ( A/N: I might be wrong, but I believe Oushi, or was it Osu? meant 'bull'. I picked that because I guess that related to his personality. :D) Murmurs of assent rang out.  
"HEY! Stop picking on her!" Naruto yelled, as he helped Hinata up. He was not wanting to see anything worse happen to Hinata.  
"Oh, the fox monster's with him! Haha, no one said we would be having a reunion!"  
"Fox monster? You, of all people, have the guts to call your future Hokage...a fox monster? I saved your sorry little arse from Pain, you know?" More people came and gathered to watch the scene. Naruto tried to keep his cool, but you could tell he was mad.  
"Haha, oh no! I'm soooo scared! Fox boy is mad! The "future Hokage" is getting mad! Ahh!" Oushi said with great amounts of sarcasm. "As if the angry old monster would even become Hokage!"  
"I'm not mad, Oushi. I am FURIOUS." Naruto's rage was boiling up inside of him.  
"Oh, my mistake. Fox boy here is...furious! Even scarier."  
"I hate your guts, you know that, bull boy?" Naruto's rage meter was almost boiling over.  
"Calling names now, are we?"  
"I thought I would only call Sasuke this, but you are a teme, teme! I'm gonna kick your butt and make you sorry that you messed with Hinata!"  
But Oushi Takase was not even scared. He was too arrogant and ignorant to feel fear...Well at least that's what Sasuke said a long time ago. Oushi sneered and said, "Aw, the two freaks must be on a date!" Naruto growled loudly. Haha, Fox boy and Hyuga sitting in a tree," The leader and his followers chanted. "K-I-S-S-I-N-"  
"Gee!" A voice came from behind the bullies, "Hm... what's going on?" Naruto and Hinata gasped. It was Kakashi Sensei! "Any um...trouble?" He asked, adding emphasis to the word, 'trouble'.  
"What's your problem, mister? Who do you think you are?" Oushi spat.  
"I am..." Kakashi wore an evil grin. "Your worst nightmare."  
"Wha-"  
"ONE THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!" Kakashi screamed, causing the crowd of people to turn to look at the scene. Moments later, Kakashi thrust his index and middle finger up the leader's gluteus maximus (that's butt, if ya didn't know! :P). Suddenly, Oushi was thrust into the air, landing far...wait let me rephrase that...very far away from the carnival."Who's next? He said mischievously. The rest of the bullies wore a look of fright and dashed away. Kakashi laughed and turned to Naruto and Hinata. "Did they cause you two lots of trouble?"  
"It's all right," Naruto replied. "But what are you doing here?"  
"Aw, I'm kind of hurt. Is it wrong for me to be here?" Before Naruto could reply, Kakashi laughed again. "Haha, I'm kidding. I'm here because...,There's a movie of Icha Icha Paradise (Make-Out Paradise) showing! Right here in this carnival! I want to watch it so badly!" Naruto and Hinata sighed at Kakashi's slight pervertedness. "So, you enjoying your date?"  
"Oh!" Hinata and Naruto said simultaneously. "It isn't a date!" Kakashi laughed.  
"Sure it isn't!" He said as he scratched his head. "Well, steer clear of trouble, got it? Haha, bye! I might be late for the show! See ya!" Kakashi disappeared in a whirl of clouds.  
"Huh, that was strange, wasn't it?" Hinata said with a puzzled look. Naruto laughed in reply.  
"Hey, we should get on that ride! Come on!" They waited in line for several minutes until the boarded a small round raft that seated seven people. Hinata sat next to Naruto while five other people sat in the raft with them. The raft set sail and started down a man-made river. There were tosses and turns, and of course, most of all, water.  
After the ride, Hinata was totally and absolutely drenched, whilst Naruto was partly wet, his hair hanging over his face. "Aw...my-my jacket is all wet!" Hinata sighed.  
"Here, you can borrow mine! It's kinda wet, but not as soaked as yours!" Naruto took off his jacket and handed it to Hinata. "I'll hold yours, then."  
"T-thank you, Naruto." She quickly took off her jacket and put on Naruto's and zipped it up. It was really quite big, and the color definitely didn't suit her, but Hinata brushed that aside and was simply in utter bliss.  
"Don't mention it! Anyway, you look great!" He gave a bright smile as Hinata nodded and smiled back. "Hm...what should we do next?" He looked around in a cursory manner. In the corner of his eye, he noticed a large carousel. "Woah, Hinata!"  
"W-what?"  
"It's...a MERRY-GO-ROUND! Man, I haven't rode those ever! They wouldn't allow me to before...So now's my chance!"  
Hinata thought for a moment. She was surprised that Naruto hadn't ridden on a merry-go-round before. She was embarrassed, but noticing Naruto's great wanting to ride, she agreed without any reluctance. "You want to give it a go?"  
"Heck yeah!" Naruto and Hinata rode on the carousel; Hinata on a horse, and Naruto on a toad. "Woohoo!" Naruto yelled as it began to spin. "Haha, here's it for ya! The Hidden Leaf Village's future Hokage! Riding on his faithful toad!" People glanced at him with some smiling and laughing, and others looking at him like he was an idiot. He continued having the time of his life as Hinata, riding behind him, giggled at her crazy, brave, kind, determined, imaginative, and well, weird, crush.  
They soon got off the ride, with night nearing. "Whew!" Naruto said. "That was..."  
"Exhilarating?" Hinata suggested.  
"Yeah! What you said!"  
"So...what do you um...uh...What do you want to do now?"  
"Hm...it's already evening, so I bet the haunted house is open! Follow me! It's pretty close to the Ferris wheel! We can ride that after!"  
"R-race y-you!" Hinata said.  
"Bring it on! Three! Two! One!" Suddenly, Hinata bolted. "HEY! I didn't say go! Haha, not fair!"  
"Oops! I'm sorry!" Hinata beamed.  
"I'll catch up! You'll see! BELIEVE IT!"

* * *

-Meanwhile-

Guy and his former students were watching from a distance. "Haha, this romance is very youthful and full of life! To young hearts and souls in love! It is truly amazing!" Lee exclaimed, wiping away tears.  
"It truly is," Guy sobbed as well.  
"Naruto better not break Hinata-sama's heart." Neji growled as his kekkei genkai was activated. "Or he won't live to see another day."  
"Ugh," Tenten sighed. "Why am I surrounded my weird people?"  
"You can say that again," Jiraiya exclaimed, popping out from a bush. "But my novel will be a hit! It'll be called-"  
"JIRAIYA! I AM NOT DONE WITH YOU YET! YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD ESCAPE ME?!" Tsunade roared, pushing through the crowd. Many people, quivering in fear, made way for the angry Hokage. "I'm gonna kill you!"  
"Kami, I hope Sakura doesn't turn up too much like her," Jiraiya muttered to himself. But, Tsunade had heard what he said.  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"  
"Uh, bye, kids! If I turn up dead tomorrow, it's Tsunade-sama's fault and I give all my belongings to Naruto!" He ran off, with Tsunade trailing behind him.  
"Again," Tenten sighed. "Why am I surrounded by weird people?"

* * *

-Minutes later-

"HA! Looks like I won!" Naruto cheered.  
"Well, g-good job!" Hinata replied.  
"Though, I wasn't exactly..I didn't really win fair in square."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Remember? You stopped to buy a crying girl ice cream because her other dessert fell to the ground! That was really nice of you!"  
"Oh...thanks!"  
"Haha, that's nothing! You're always so kind!" Hinata smiled in reply. She had gotten a bit more comfortable around Naruto, so that was good.  
"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go to the haunted house!"  
"OK!" The pair entered the haunted mansion. It was dark inside, but they were given a flashlight to help them see through the thick of it all. Screams were heard in the distance. Otherwise, it was eerily quiet.  
"Hey, Hinata, don't you think it seems a little-AHHHHH!" Naruto screamed, nearly making Hinata faint.  
"W-What? What is i-it?"  
"I'm kidding!" Hinata let out a sigh of relief, but was slightly irritated.  
"Don't do that! Please! Sorry, I'm easily scared of things like these."  
"Oh gosh! I'm sorry! But thanks for not punching me."  
"Why-Why would I?"  
"Oh, that's because Sakura always does that when she gets mad at me. It kinda hurts, to be honest. But sorry again."  
"I-It's all right. We should get going." She heard footsteps from a distance behind them, and she didn't want to know where they came from. She shivered a bit and quickly said, "I sense someone on our trail. I-I think we should go."  
"OK!" They continued down the halls, occasionally being startled by masked people in costumes, jump scares, and loud screams, and sometimes being creeped out by the darkness and hauntingly creepy silence. Naruto and Hinata were enjoying their time, until Naruto noticed Hinata was shivering. He shone the flashlight at her. "Hinata, are you cold?"  
"Oh no, I'm just anxious. This place is really spooky."  
"OK, but if you are cold, we can share...body heat?" (A/N: Uh...I didn't know what else to put! :P)  
Hinata wore a confused look,but she then shifted to a face of understanding, and then started blushing madly. "Sure...I-if you don't mind!"  
"No worries! It's all good! But let's get out of here! I'm starting get the jitters! This is even spookier than Captain Yamato! And he scares the crap outta me!"  
The two walked for a bit until they reached a bridge. They walked until about halfway across it. Suddenly, the bridge started shaking. Hinata and Naruto had a hard time trying to stay standing. Hinata soon lost her balance, falling, knocking Naruto over, and landing on top of him. The bridge had also stopped shaking. Hinata was relieved and then confused. Her eyes were shut and then she wondered something...why was the bridge so...soft?And, well, hairy? (A/N: Again, didn't really know what to say...) And why did it have a scent of ramen about it? She opened her eyes and saw a pair of blue in front of her. As soon Hinata realized what was going on, she quickly stood up, embarrassed.  
"I-I-I'm so sorry, Naruto!" She apologized while helping Naruto up.  
"It's fine! No worries!" Naruto smiled. He looked ahead and grinned. "Oh hey! Look! The exit!" They quickly bolted toward the exit and found themselves at the back of the building.  
"Whew! That was fun, wasn't it?" Naruto said, taking a deep breath.  
"Y-yes, it was!"  
"Haha, great! Ready for the Ferris Wheel? It's surely less scary!"  
"All right. L-Let's go!"  
"Yeah! Come on! I think I see the line getting longer!" Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand, much to her surprise, and pulled her through the crowd and towards the ride. Hinata felt like and decided that it was basically and definitely one of the best days of her life.

Sai stood at the haunted house's exit next to Yamato. "So I see d***less was able to do it," Sai said.  
"Sai, you gotta stop calling him that." Yamato shook his head.  
"Sorry, but I heard people liked the opposite of the truth."  
Yamato did a face palm. "Man, you haven't lived until you met the people of Konoha! You have no soul!"  
"I'll take that as a compliment."  
"Ugh, you are weird."  
"Thank you. I'm thirsty. Want to get some water? There's a stand over there."  
"Oh, I'm not getting drunk again!"  
Sai smirked (Oh my gosh he SMIRKED! :O). Yamato shook his head. "And you say I'm weird."

* * *

(A/N: If you don't understand why Yamato would be getting drunk from water, let me remind you, he has wood powers! I think there is an omake where he is drunk with Asuma at a bar, and his drink appears to be just water. :D)

* * *

**So there you have it! Chapter four!  
Hoped you guys liked it!  
Please rate, review, follow, and fave!  
All will be appreciated!  
Please no flames! **

**And I love you guys! Aishiteru! 3**

**PEACE OUT! I'm going to Ichiraku's!**


	5. The Ferris Wheel

**HEY GUYS! I am back with another chapter! And I think this may be one of the longest ones! :D**

**So, I hope you guys like it! Please rate and review! PLEASE! ;)**

**And, I guess I have to say it again. I DON'T OWN NARUTO! He belongs to Masashi Kishimoto!**

* * *

Minutes later, they reached the ride. Naruto and Hinata waited for about five minutes until the boarded the ride. "Finally! We've been waiting for like half an hour!" Naruto said, clasping his hands behind his head.  
"We were only wait for five minutes, N-Naruto..." Hinata laughed.  
"Oh! My bad!" The two boarded one of the cars and the Ferris wheels started to turn. "Gosh, this ride's high!" They were nearing the top of the ride.  
"Y-Yeah..." Hinata sighed. 'This is my chance!' She thought. ' To tell him how I feel again...he might have forgotten my confession to him during Pain's invasion...or did he...? But forget that! Now's the chance! Now's my opportunity to-'  
"Hinata! Hinata! Hinata? You okay?" Hinata snapped out of and alighted off of her thought train.  
"What?" She asked, puzzled.  
"I said that the workers announced that something went wrong with the Ferris wheel. So I'll be stuck up here with you for an hour." Hinata slightly frowned.  
"I-I-I'm sorry, N-Naruto. I didn't mean for you to get stuck here with me. I must b-be a n-nuisance-"  
'Baka! Why'd you say that? Such an idiot! Now look what you did!' The Kyuubi had stated flatly in his mind. Realizing what he had said, Naruto quickly replied. "Oh! I didn't mean it like that! I-I think it'll be fun spending time with you up here." Hinata blushed.  
"R-really? You mean that?"  
'**Nice save, Kit**,' the Kyuubi said, impressed. 'So you actually have a brain somewhere.'  
"SHUT UP!" Naruto said aloud. Hinata pretended not to hear that, but her eye showed many emotions. They shifted from surprise, to confusion, to anger, then sadness, and then to hurt. It was amazing what those pale eyes could convey by on glance. Naruto did a mental face-palm.  
'**Right when I praised you,**' the Kyuubi said flatly.  
"BE QUIET!" Naruto noticed he yelled out loud again and he quickly covered his mouth.  
"Ano...g-gomen, N-Naruto. I-I didn't mean to-"  
"NO!" Naruto interrupted her, panicked. "I-I-I...It was just the...um..." 'Great,' Naruto thought. 'Now I'm being like Hinata!'  
Hinata had noticed Naruto's stuttering. "W-what?"  
"I was just...talking to the Kyuubi." He hung his head in shame.  
'**Like she's gonna accept that, Kit.**"  
'I hope she is! I mean, Hinata's nice, right? She'll forgive me! Right?'  
'**Haha, you're on your own, Kit**!' The Kyuubi smirked and slipped into slumber soon after.  
"Oh..." Hinata began. "Well, i-it's all right. I-I forgive you."  
" What?! Are you serious?! You don't think I'm lying?!"

"Why...why would I? I-I mean, that's your nindo, right? To never go back on your word? Thats mine, too."

Naruto sighed, both relieved and confused. "Uh..oh! Yeah! Yeah, of course... But you seriously believe me?"

"Hai." Naruto put on a cheeky grin and hugged Hinata, much to her surprise.

"Oh kami! You are so nice, Hinata! I'm sorry!" He let go of Hinata, who was blushed to extent no one ever knew could happen. "Sorry, but I was just happy. I mean, if I was with Sakura, she'd probably have thrown me off of this thing!"

"Really?"

"Of course! Like you said, I never go back on my word! Believe it!" Naruto grinned and laughed as Hinata smiled.

"So...what are we supposed to do for an hour, N-Naruto?"

"Well, let's play a game."

"What do you w-want to play?"

"How about...Twenty Questions? You just ask the other person a question and they answer. We take turns."

"OK. Y-You start."

"Hm...Favorite flavor ramen?"

"Um...I-I'll say miso ramen."

"Really?" Naruto said, amazed. "That's my favorite, too! Awesome!" He yelled as he gave Hinata a high-five." Hinata smiled as she returned the high-five. "OK! Your turn!"

"All right...Um...Favorite dessert?"

"Uh...Let's see...oh! I know! Cinnamon buns!"

"R-Really? T-that's my favorite dessert, too!"

"I thought so!"

"Are y-you being a copycat?" Hinata teased, smiling.

"No! Honestly, I think they're great! And you make them best!"

"T-thank you, N-Naruto. Haha, anyway, your turn!"

"Ok...What's your favorite thing to do?"

"I-I-I like p-pressing flowers..." She said shyly.

"Cool! Haha, you gotta show me some of your work! And then teach me one day! It'll be a good way to decorate my apartment!"

"Oh...um...OK. I'll gladly do so!"

"All right! Your turn!" They kept asking each other questions until it was Hinata's turn once again. She pondered a bit, thinking of a question.

"Uh...well..." Hinata was twiddling her index fingers and biting her lip. 'This is my chance! Don't mess it up! Just ask him one simple question! Come on! I can do this. I can do this!' She gulped. "I-I-I wanted to ask..."

"You want to ask what, Hinata?" Naruto's voice was soft and gentle.

"Do...do...you..." Hinata couldn't say it. "Don't you think the weather is great today?" she asked. Hinata cursed herself. 'Well, there goes my hopes and dreams...' She thought.

"That's easy! The weather wears really-"

"NO!" Hinata interrupted, covering her mouth afterwards and surprising Naruto by her sudden outburst. "I mean..." She said quietly.

"Huh?" Naruto said patiently, prompting her by raising an eyebrow.

"P-please...forgive me, b-but I need to ask..."

"Out with it, Hinata! It's okay! You can ask me anything! I don't really care! You can even ask me if I've read Icha Icha Paradise yet!" Hinata gasped at the remark. "But I haven't read them, promise!"

"Well...Do...do...DO YOU LIKE...um..ramen?"

"Yeah, I of course I do."

"T-that's nice..." Hinata sighed at another failure to admit her feelings for the blonde-haired blue-eyed knucklehead ninja, which Naruto actually noticed. "That wasn't the question you wanted to ask me, was it?"

"No..." Hinata answered after hesitating, her eyes downcast.

"Like, I said, it's all right. Ask away, Hinata!" Naruto grinned and gave a thumbs up, giving Hinata a boost of courage.

Hinata exhaled, mustering her bravery. "D-d-d-do y-y-you l-like m-me?" Hinata's face was tomato red and she avoided looking at Naruto. 'Agh! I messed up badly! I can't believe it! It was my one chance...b-but I failed...' She sighed sadly. 'He's gonna reject me! I should have known! He loves Sakura!'  
"Hinata," Naruto began. Hinata's lilac eyes met his sky blue and cerulean eyes. The two couldn't read each other's expressions.

"G-Gomen, N-Naruto. It's all right. I know you like Sakura because she's more prettier and smarter and stronger and more confident than me-"

"Hinata," Naruto interrupted, his voice slightly firm. "I-I-I..." For once, the loudmouth ninja was at a loss for words.

"W-w-well?" Hinata's voice was barely audible.

Naruto thought long and hard until he opened his mouth to speak. "Hinata I-" Naruto's reply was cut off by a loud BOOM! Startled, they glanced at the night sky.

The fireworks display had begun.

* * *

"Wow," Naruto breathed. "It sure is beautiful, don't you think?"

"Y-yeah. It really is." Hinata noticed Naruto had forgotten about her question, and she didn't dare bring it up again.

"That reminds me of a day back when we were still genin-or actually, not even genin yet! I'll tell you, that is, if you want to hear it..."

"Oh, I don't mind, N-Naruto."

"OK! Anyway, when I was really young, people didn't really respect me much. Some even hated me. And every year, they had a carnival open. I always tried to sneak in, but people catch me. It's not hard to find a boy with orange clothes, blond hair, and whiskers. Haha, I remember that one time I dressed up as a ghost and snuck up on people. It was hilarious! But the beating that took place once I got caught sent me flying out of Konoha! Anyway, as I was saying, fireworks are awesome! I used to watch them shoot up into the sky on the roof of my apartment, and they were beautiful! But it's even cooler now since I can see them up close with one of my favorite best friends that I absolutely love!" Naruto grinned and winked. Hinata zoned out for a brief moment. 'Favorite best friend? That he loved?' She thought. 'And did he just wink at me?'

Naruto had a worried look as he snapped his fingers in front of Hinata's face.

"Hey, Hina-chan?" Naruto said, using a nickname. "You all right?"

Hinata snapped out of her daydreaming, but was taken aback by her new nickname. "W-what?"

"I asked if you were okay, Hina-chan," Naruto said, puzzled.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

"That's good!" Suddenly, a man with a megaphone spoke out.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WE HAVE NOW FIXED THE PROBLEM. PREPARE FOR IGNITION. YOU WILL BE DOWN SHORTLY. THANK YOU." Shortly was right. In less than a minute, the Ferris wheel lurched forward and soon enough, Naruto and Hinata had disembarked from the ride.

"Well, it didn't really seem like an hour, to be honest. But I'm kinda glad that we got stuck. It was fun sitting up there with you, dattebayo." Hinata smiled. 'Wow, Hinata sure is cute when she smiles,' Naruto thought. He turned to Hinata, who was blushing. "Oh, did I just say that aloud?"

"H-hai."

"Oh, haha," Naruto said, scratching the back of his head nervously. He decided to change the topic. "Anyway, it's getting late. We should eat somewhere first before we go home. How's that sound?"

"It sounds like a plan."

"So...where do you wanna eat?"

"Hm...anything?"

"Yup!"

"How about...the Dango Shop?"

"Sure! A change from Ichiraku's wouldn't hurt!" He grabbed Hinata's hand. "Let's go!"

The two had made it to the Dango Shop and ordered some food. They talked for a while, well actually, Naruto talked for a while, with Hinata nodding and sometimes asking questions and making remarks in reply. Hinata felt like she was dreaming, but oh...she was wrong. It was all real, which made her the happiest person in the world. Suddenly, no one other than Anko Mitarashi came rushing in. Anko ordered take-out and sat down. She noticed the two.

"OH MY GOSH! Cute." Anko said, smirking. " So either Naruto or Hinata had the guts to do it. I bet it was Hinata."

"Actually, it was me." Naruto said.

"Nani? Was it a dare?"

"No, it wasn't. Now please leave us alone."

"Ok, fine then. I'll leave you two lovebirds alone. Sayonara!" Anko said waving as she picked up her order and went out.

* * *

-Outside-

"Hey, so what's up?" Konohamaru asked as he saw Anko come out.

"You're right. The two are on a date as we speak."

"HAHA! Looks like Hanabi-chan's going on a date with me!"

"Ugh, really?" Hanabi groaned.

"Yup! It's part of the bet!"

"And my money?" Anko said interrupted teasingly.

"Oh yeah, thanks!" Konohamaru said, handing a wad of cash to Anko.

"Thanks, bah-bye!" She waved and disappeared in a swirl of clouds.

"So, Hanabi-chan, see you on a date tomorrow! I'll pick you up at 6pm! Got it?"

"Got it. But just ONE date, okay?" Hanabi said, stressing the word, 'one.'

"Hai! Bye, Hanabi-chan! Wait, I'll walk you home!" Konohamaru smiled as he and Hanabi walked off.

* * *

-Back to the Dango Shop-

Naruto and Hinata had just finished their meal and they walked out the door."Well, Hina-chan, I guess I'll walk you home. It's kinda late."

"Y-you don't have to, I'm fine going home alone," Hinata began.

"No, it's fine. I want to, so please?"

"Oh...Ok. Thanks."

"No problem, dattebayo!" They started to walk to the Hyuga Manor until Naruto jumped at a rustling sound. The rustling came again and shivers went down Naruto's spine. He quickly leapt and hugged Hinata in fear. Hinata was as red as a tomato.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

Naruto let go of Hinata and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, Hina-chan, I just thought there was a g-g-ghost!" Naruto stuttered as a rustling becam more prominent. He whirled around and noticed a large group of bushes were moving. Hinata quickly used her Byuakugan.

"W-wait, Naruto, those aren't ghosts...There are several people behind the bush." Naruto nodded and got ready to attack as Hinata followed suit. They were about to make a move until...

"STOP! DON'T ATTACK US! WE'LL COME OUT!" A voice shouted as seven people came out from the bushes. Ino came out first, panting. "Sorry, we-gasp-didn't-gasp-mean to scare you."

"Yeah, Sorry about that," Kiba said and Akamaru whined.

"B-but, ano, what are y-you g-guys doing here?"

Sakura sighed in defeat. She couldn't lie to Hinata. "We-all of us-were spying on you two..."

"Hmph. I told you it was troublesome," Shikamaru shook his head.

"But at least I got my chips!" Choji said.

"Hn." Sasuke closed his eyes and chuckled. "It was about time, dobe. And thanks to you, I win a bet. It's about time I actually earn some money."

"Yeah, and I'm happy and proud! Our little shy Hinata is growing up!" Hinata blushed a deep crimson and Sasuke rubbed his eyes. 'Ok, Sasuke, she's not a tomato,' Sasuke thought to himself.

"Haha, yet she still hasn't grown up as well," Kiba said, referring to the Hinata's still red face. Hinata bit her lip and tried to calm down.

"Kiba, that's not very nice!" Sakura said, frowning slightly.

"Oh, sorry Hinata..."

"I-it's nothing!" Hinata said. Her face was now a more normal color and she smiled sweetly.

"Ok, that's good! You're really nice, you never get mad at anyone!"

"Ano...thanks."

Meanwhile, Naruto had caught on to what was going on. 'So Sasuke set up the plan just so he could win a bet...and I was just gonna do it myself...' He thought. "Nani? You mean, you were all placing bets?" Naruto finally asked.

"Yes, dobe," Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Guess you finally figured it out."

"But why?"

"It was reasonable," Shikamaru answered. "Hinata had a crush on you ever since we were in the Academy. Believe it," he said, pulling off a Naruto.

"Shikamaru!" Hinata said, the blood rushing to her face once again. But Shikamaru ignored her.

"And it wasn't just us," he continued, "all the shinobi, even Kakashi and the other sensei and Lady Tsunade placed bets as well."

"What?! And I didn't even know."

"It's because you're so dense, Naruto." Sakura sighed.

"Ok...but, seriously, I need to bring Hinata home, so...bye!" Naruto and Hinata ran off and the shinobi gave a chorus of 'awwwwww!'

"Hey, no one told me we'd be spying on them." Shino came, hands in his pockets.

"Well, maybe it's because your name is Forg O'Ten!" Kiba said, smiling.

"You're gonna regret that," Shino said, bugs swarming around him.

Screams of fright pierced the night as Shino felt the taste of sweet revenge. (Dun dun duuuuuuuun! XD)

"Huh," Shino stated flatly. "Revenge tastes like waffles."

**(A/N: Don't worry, he just scared them. In case you were thinking something else...:P)**

* * *

**So there you have it! Hoped it wasn't too bad.**

**I'm not much of a skilled author, and my lines a might have been irony and cliche. It's not too bad for a thirteen-year-old, if I do say so myself.**

**But I still hope you guys like it!**

**I know that there are grammar mistakes here and there. not to make an excuse, but one reason for it is the fact that I writer these chapters on my iPad and autocorrect can be stupid and annoying sometimes. I could turn it off, but meh.**

**See y'all!**


	6. I Don't Have a Title For This Chapter

**HEY! **

**I am back once again with another chapter of PLACING BETS!**

**WOOT! ^_^ **

**Anyway, it's as awesome (or actually, crappy) as always, but I hope it's not bad!**

**Writing isn't really my bailiwick...and neither is it a latent ability...:)**

**So, enjoy!**

**And I really don't own Naruto. I don't think I really need to say that.**

* * *

Naruto and Hinata were walking home. Naruto glanced around, scanning their surroundings if anyone was still following them. He didn't find anyone. Hinata was doing the same, until THUD! Her right foot had caught onto a tree root and she went tumbling forward.  
"Hina-chan! Are you OK?" Naruto rushed over to help her up.  
"Yes, I-I'm fine." Hinata said meekly. She was angry at herself for being so clumsy. Naruto shrugged and sighed and they continued to walk. Hinata winced every step she took, which Naruto noticed right away.  
"Hina-chan, are you sure you're fine? You're limping! I'll carry you home, if you want!" Naruto said, concerned.  
Hinata's face began to heat up as she declined. "N-No thanks. It's my fault anyway. I d-don't want to be any trouble..."  
"Fine, if you say so," Naruto said slowly.  
"What do you mean-"  
Hinata was interrupted as Naruto laughed and carried her bridal style. Hinata gasped in surprise and met Naruto's eyes. He wore a foxy grin and winked as he walked forward. "N-n-Naruto! You can put me down. I c-can manage. Ano, I-I'm so weak anyway..." She sighed sadly.  
"Haha, I'm fine! You not even the slightest bit heavy! Plus, you aren't weak. Don't let anyone say that to you!" He laughed. "Another thing-You're so strong, you didn't faint at all today so far!" Hinata smiled a tiny bit and blushed.  
A few minutes later, Naruto and Hinata arrived at the Hyuga Manor. He carefully set Hinata down and smile broadly. "OK! We are here! I hope you have fun, Hina-chan!" Hinata realized that he still hasn't dropped the nickname. She wondered why.  
"N-Naruto," she began. "W-what's with the n-nickname?"  
"Oh, you mean, 'Hina-chan?'" Naruto asked. "I don't know, I just, well, I wanted to give a nice nickname to my most favorite girl into the world!" Hinata swore she was hearing things.  
"Ano...w-what?"  
"I said, it'd be nice to have a little nickname for my favorite girl!" Naruto frowned and scratched the back of his head. "But, if you don't like it, i could change it...or just call you Hinata..."  
"I-I don't like it."  
Naruto sighed, and you tell that he was a bit saddened. "Oh..."  
"I-I love it." Naruto's jaws dropped.  
"R-really? You don't think it's bad?"  
"No."  
"Aw, you're the best, Hina-chan!" Hinata giggled, to which Naruto thought the laugh was simply angelic. Naruto hugged her suddenly, much to her surprise. She was speechless until Naruto let her go. "Sorry! I might have crushed you Hina-chan!"  
"It's fine!" Hinata was bright red once again.  
Naruto, who was still a bit dense, raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? You look sick. I'm sorry."  
"N-no! It's all right!" She replied quickly.  
Naruto and Hinata were still at the entrance of the manor. "OK! But you should go inside. Your dad and Neji are gonna kill me if you're not home yet because me!"  
"Y-yeah, youre right. But one...more...question..."  
"What?"  
"Remember the question I-I asked you, ano, when we were on the Ferris Wheel?"  
Naruto knew what she was talking about, but he decided to have a little fun. "No..." He said slowly.  
"Oh..."  
"What was it?" He asked slyly.  
"It was nothing..."  
"Come on! I want to know!" Naruto tried to keep himself from grinning in amusement.  
"A-Are you sure?" Hinata's wanted to avoid the situation.  
"Stop stalling! It's all right! Tell me!"  
"S-So how's the weather?" She tried changing the topic.  
"Hina-chan!"  
"Just forget it..."  
"Just say it! Please?"  
Hinata pushed her fingers together nervously. "Well, ano, I asked you i-if you l-like m-m-me." She said quietly.  
"What? I can't hear you!" Naruto said, getting closer to Hinata by a few inches. Her face heated up.  
"I-I-I-"  
"You what?"  
"I asked you if you liked me!" She blurted out, soon covering her mouth in embarrassment. She sighed, knowing Naruto would probably say, 'No, I'm sorry, I still love Sakura. Bye!' Hinata didn't like this.  
But Naruto laughed, to her surprise. "What kind of question is that? Of course I do! I didn't-"  
Somewhere off into the distance, or more specifically, the Hokage's Office, there was a shout that was definitely from Lady Tsunade. "NARUTO!"  
Naruto's eyes widened. "Oh snap! I forgot! Lady Tsunade wanted to see me today, dattebayo!"  
"W-Well, you s-should get going." Hinata said, smiling.  
"Yeah, or I'll never hear the end of it!" Naruto began to walk away until he paused for a moment. He turned around, and being the son of Konoha's Yellow Flash, he quickly approached Hinata and met her lips with his. (OH MY GOSH! XD) He then turned around and waved as he ran. "Bye Hina-chan! I hope you had fun on our date! See ya!"

And he was gone.

* * *

Hinata took a deep breath as she became ten shades of red that Naruto never knew existed. She had a hard time taking it all in. First, he treated her to Ichiraku's, then he took her to the carnival and won her a stuffed animal, bought her favorite food, went to the Dango Shop with her, walked her home, carried her when she tripped and fell, told her that he liked her, and then kissed her! And it wasn't a dream! Unlike other times! Naruto went on a date with her and then kissed...her...Hinata couldn't take it anymore. She avoided it the entire day, but now, she couldn't help it.

She fainted.

* * *

Neji, who came home a few hours ago after his "get-together" with Tenten, was going to do some nightly training, until he heard a loud THUMP! as he walked down the hall. " BYAKUGAN!" He activated his kekkei genkai and scanned the Hyuga manor. He noticed a body outside next to the entrance. He rushed toward the person, and then gasped. Hinata was on the ground, smiling, but unconscious. 'She probably fainted,' he thought. Only one person could do this to her. The Hyuga prodigy carrried Hinata and frowned a bit. 'How dare Naruto do this to Hinata-sama?!' Naruto was gonna get it. He then shouted out to no one in particular.

"NARUTOOOOOO!"

Meanwhile, the birds squawked as they flew across the night sky.

* * *

**Yeah, I know this chapter is really short.**

**I got busy and lazy.**

**And I blame procrastination! :)**

**and the fact that I still have to update a story that I haven't updated in about two months...maybe even three?**

**Oh, and the story may seem over, but I think I'll fit one more in...**

**In fact, I will. **

**Yup! Bai!**


	7. Epilogue

**HEY GUYS! **

**Well, I decided to finish up this story...so yeah, another chapter...and the last chapter...**

***Sniff* I had so much fun writing this story! *Sniff* I will miss writing it!**

**I hope the ending turns out okay! I'm not a very good writer and my ****grammar sucks. Seriously.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this last chapter!**

* * *

The next day...

"HINATA! HINA-CHAN! You in there?" Naruto banged on the door of the entrance. Irritated, Neji opened the door. "There you are Hinata! We have a mission-" Neji glared at Naruto. "Hey Neji! How are you? Anyway, where's Hinata?"  
"Why do you want to see her?"  
"Neji, we have a mission today! Lady Tsunade's orders! Come on! Hinata and I might be running late!" Neji frowned and whispered in a slightly menacing manner.  
"If you do anything to hurt or negatively affect Hinata, I swear I will kill you."  
"Sheesh, okay! I'm not gonna kill her or anything! So hurry up! where is she? Gosh, you're so tense, Neji!" Naruto said, a bit irate.  
Neji sighed and smirked. "Hinata-sama! Naruto is calling you!" Hinata, who was training and overhearing their conversation, rushed to the doors.  
"Y-yes?"  
"Oh there you are, Hina-chan!" Naruto said aloud. "We have a mission! Obaa-chan told me yesterday! Come on! Let's go!"  
Neji closed his eyes and turned to Hinata. "Best of luck, and be careful, Hinata-sama." He walked away, heading toward the forest.  
Naruto sighed. "Man, Hina-chan! Your cousin is so intense! But are you ready?"  
"H-Hai!"  
"OK! Let's go, dattebayo! Maybe we can have another date at Ichiraku's! I'll treat you! And I'll win the race this time!" He winked once again.  
Hinata began to have rosy cheeks and nodded, agreeing happily. "L-Let's go!"

And so, the two, presumably now a couple, ran off, both feeling the greatest feeling ever...true love...**(Lol, ignore the fact that right now my story is so cliche!)**

* * *

-Epilogue...-

"HAHA! I am rich! I knew that they'd be able to do it!" Kiba said, holding a new wad of cash!  
"Haha, they are so cute, don't you think?" Ino said, happy.  
"Hinata must be so happy!" Sakura chimed in.  
"Hmph. But if that baka does anything to hurt her, I will kill him," Neji said fiercely.  
"Don't worry, Neji." Tenten said laughing. "Just be glad for her."  
"Hmph." Was his reply.  
"Yes, and where are my cookies?" Gaara asked.  
"Here they are!" Kiba said, giving him a whole bag full of them.  
"Ha, thought you were kidding." Kiba scowled as he thought, 'If I was, I probably would get killed by the kazekage.'  
"WHAT ABOUT MY CHIPS?!" Choji said.  
"They're right there, so troublesome..." Shikamaru drawled, pointing at the wagon full of bags of chips and junk food.  
"HAHA!"  
Ino sighed. 'Why does my name mean pig, and his means butterfly?'  
"Asuma-Sensei. My payment?" Shikamaru said, smiling.  
Asuma handed him a handful of money as he sighed. "Guess I lost."  
"I know how you feel," Hanabi muttered.  
"Hn. So the dobe actually followed the plan." Sasuke muttered, smiling.  
"Yeah, and I just sent them on a mission together." Tsunade said.

* * *

-Flashback-

"So Sasuke, think this'll work?"  
"Trust me, Hokage-sama."  
"OK. I'll get that carnival set up and ready to go, and what will you do?"  
Sasuke smiled. "I'll convince the dobe."  
Tsunade frowned, obviously not wanting to lose the bet with the fact that she had placed practically all of her savings on it. "How will you convince the baka?"  
"I can handle it. Just leave it to me," Sasuke answered as he smirked.

-Five minutes later (still in flashback)-

Sasuke, Kiba, Choji, Shino, and Shikamaru were standing at Ichiraku's as Naruto approached them. "Hey guys!" Naruto said enthusiastically.  
"Hey Naruto!" Kiba and Choji said.  
"What's up, you troublesome baka?" Shikamaru smiled.  
"Not much! Just gonna eat!" The orange-clad ninja stated.  
"Hmph. Still an obsession," Shino muttered softly.  
"Hn." Sasuke smirked. 'Time to put the plan into action.'  
"Hey, Sasuke-teme, what's up? Where's Sakura-chan?"  
"None of your business."  
"Aww! But I was gonna ask Sakura on a date-"  
"She'll say no and hit you."  
"Hey, it might not happen this time! In fact, I think you're just jealous!"  
Sasuke started to get irritated. "Like I ever would. Of course I'm not jealous!" That was a bit of a lie, to be honest. But Sasuke shook his head and went back to the main issue at hand. "Why do you want to go on a date with her?"  
"Well, I like her, she's a good friend who's there for me, and she's pretty." Naruto said simply.  
"Any other option?"  
"Uh..." Naruto scratched his head. "Well, Ino doesn't talk to me much and probably beat the heck out of me. Tenten, well, I think she likes Neji. And I guess Hinata is pretty and all, but she is always sick and faints every time I see her. I don't know why."  
Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. He stopped being indirect, so...he took more of direct approach. 'Sorry Hinata,' he thought. 'Hopefully this will turn out better. The baka can't understand when I try to be a bit passive.' He took a deep breath and yelled out, "That's because she likes you, dobe!" Everyone gasped and then nodded in agreement."  
"What? No way!" Naruto was surprised.  
"Yes way. In fact, she loves you. She's been that way since we were at the Academy."  
Naruto couldn't believe it. Someone-Hinata- had actually liked him. He liked Sakura,of course, but she never really liked him back-at least, in that way. But one thing was for sure. It was nice to be liked by another. Naruto smiled. He wanted to make it up to her. "Oh..."  
"Yup, dobe. You heard me."  
"Sasuke...I have a favor."  
"Huh?" Sasuke was taken slightly aback.  
"I want to take Hinata on a date." Sasuke raised and eyebrow. What happened to Naruto? That was so sudden! The plan wasn't working out, but it soon got back on track. He could tell him about the carnival Lady Tsunade was setting up, and he was definitely sure that he had won the bet along with the Hokage.  
"Cool."  
"But how?" Sasuke shook his head, the corner of his mouth curving into a smile.  
"Ugh, you are a dobe, dobe."

-Flashback End- **( that all took place before the plan was discussed to Naruto in chapter 1)**

* * *

"Haha, I could rewrite that novel and add in their time in the mission!" Jiraiya said. Tsunade grunted and slapped him in the face, causing his nose to bleed. She smiled at him sweetly as Jiraiya sulked, irritated.  
"Oh, this is the most youthful moment ever! So beautiful!" Guy said, crying tears of joy.  
"I couldn't say it any better, Guy-Sensei!" Lee said, sobbing as well. Tenten and Neji sighed.  
"Seriously, how do you keep up with the weirdos?" Ino asked.  
"You get used to it," Tenten and Neji said simultaneously.  
"Yay! And thanks to the bet, I went on a date with Hanabi-chan!" Konohamaru declared.  
"And I'm not going on another. Bye!" Hanabi said as she walked off with Konohamaru saluting to the other shinobi and running off to follow Hanabi.

Minutes later, Sakura smiled. She cleared her throat, catching everyone's attention.

"Who's placing bets on Konohamaru and Hanabi?" That question caused complete pandemonium.

* * *

-Meanwhile-

Shino was walking to the park. He heard shouts from a distance. He quickened his pace. Hiding in the bushes, the Aburame clan member looked at the scene. All the shinobi were holding different amounts of money, supposedly placing bets on something. Why did he always have to be left out?  
Suddenly, an insect was eaten by a Venus fly trap. Shino winced and grieved for the poor thing, even making a little burial for it. 'Rest in peace, my friend,' he thought to himself as he sighed.  
When he finished mourning over it, he interrupted the chattering ninja. They looked at him and sweatdropped, scared of the possible future outcomes and reactions of Shino Aburame. Speaking of it, yesterday, the bugs had scared the life out of them. Poor Kiba leaped in fright and tumbled down a hill. The shinobi gulped, certainly not wanting another sample of Shino's revenge. He opened his mouth to speak. But, to their astonishment, Shino's voice was gentle and soft, without the slightest hint or trace of hostility, hurt, or anger.  
"I'd like to place a bet." He said. Both relieved and shocked, everyone collapsed on the ground. Shino looked puzzled. "What? Is it something I said?"

The crows flew by, squawking once more.

* * *

**Haha, so there you have it! **

**I tried tying up the loose ends...hope I did that well or decently!  
**

**I want to thank you all for all the favorites, follows, and reviews! Love you guys! 3**

**And...here's a cookie for being able to live through this probably crappy story! Yay!**

**And..I guess...Carpe Diem!**

**Naruto: HEY! You're forgetting something, ****teme!**

**Sasuke: Hn. What a dobe. Forgetting to-**

**Sakura: I know right, Sasuke! The nerve of some people-**

**Ino: Shut up Billboard-Brow! No one cares. Though...24AbbyS, you _did_ forget something...**

**Shikamaru: Tch. How troublesome.**

**Choji: *munches on chips***

**Kiba: Haha, you gotta credit us! Doing all that was tiring! And you don't own us!**

**Hanabi: Yeah...I'm tired of running from Konohamaru-**

**Konohamaru: So that means you'll finally date me?!**

**Hanabi and Neji: NO!**

**Neji: First Hinata, now Hanabi! They're growing up too fast! I don't even have a relationship with someone!**

**Tenten: Aww...hah! Poor Neji!**

**Neji: *Blushes but soon straightens up***

**Sai: Hey, the disclaimer isn't _that_ important. Like the thing between Naruto's-"**

**Yamato: Sai!**

**Hinata: *gasps but soon giggles***

**Naruto: HEY! TAKE THAT BACK!**

**Hinata: N-Naruto-kun, just let him be.**

**Naruto: I'm sorry Hinata, but he's more annoying than Sasuke-teme!**

**ME: *pushes everyone aside* OKAY! I get it! I DON'T OWN NARUTO! I FORGOT, SORRY!**

***awkward silence***

**ME: Uh...Bye?**


End file.
